


Truth -  Matt

by PrehistoricCat



Series: Truth [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrehistoricCat/pseuds/PrehistoricCat
Summary: Matt needs to know the truth about Abby's son





	Truth -  Matt

“I just wanted to say thank you for helping Adam with the Valentines gifts and card. It was very sweet of you,” Abby said, standing in the doorway of his office. “When did the two of you cook that up?”

 

“At the weekend when I was over. We got the flowers yesterday when I picked him up from school.” Matt smiled. It was good to see Abby smile and he was glad he'd made the effort. Helping Adam make a card that said “I love you mummy” had taken him only half an hour, he'd picked up a small box of chocolates with his own groceries and he'd bought the bunch of daffodils from the petrol station on their way home last night. He was impressed Adam had managed to keep it all secret until the right day as well. The kid was learning fast.

 

“Any other cards?” he asked, knowing full well that there was. He'd debated for weeks whether he should send her one or not, but if he was going to finally start getting the truth from her, he needed to make an effort.

 

He wasn't an idiot. From the moment Connor had called the ARC team and announced that he and Abby were expecting a baby, Matt had suspected that something was not right. When Adam was born supposedly five weeks early yet a good size and weight, he definitely knew. The dates added up. Adam wasn't Connor's son. He understood and respected Abby's decision not to tell him – she and Connor were making a new life in Canada, why jeopardise that? Their one night stand had already ruined his relationship with Emily, there was no point in destroying Abby and Connor's just when they were getting back on track – but he was finding it harder and harder to keep quiet about it three years after Connor's death.

 

“Yes,” Abby purred. “Left on my desk this morning. You wouldn't know anything about it, would you?”

 

“Me? No, sorry.” He felt himself burning up, his face reddening. He had to look away and back to his computer screen.

  
“Well, I promised Adam I'd take him out for burgers tonight after school as a Valentines treat, but if you're free on Saturday, perhaps you could come over for dinner?”

 

His heart raced. It certainly wasn't the first time he'd had dinner at Abby's but there seemed something different in this invitation. Of course he'd accept. It would be a great opportunity to have the long overdue discussion about him being Adam's father. He had intended to have it at Christmas, but Abby had taken Adam to Connor's grave on Christmas morning and it had upset her. It just didn't feel appropriate to be bringing up their one night stand.

 

“I'd like that,” he replied. “I'll bring some wine.”

 

“Guess that's a date then,” Abby said, disappearing before he could respond.

 

He stared at the empty space she'd left for a few moments and then sighed. He supposed he'd always felt something for her but he knew she was too much in love with Connor and wouldn't have dreamt of coming between them, no matter how tempted he'd been. The night they slept together had taken him by surprise. He certainly hadn't planned it, but when Abby leaned in to kiss him, something made him snap. He was tired of being “the good guy”, and before he knew it they were having sex on his sofa. When she left, he knew she was scurrying back to Connor and he also knew he had probably just pushed her back into his arms and on their way to Vancouver. He also knew it was unfair to keep Emily stringing along. He wasn't in love with Emily, that much was now clear. Was he in love with Abby? Perhaps, but there was no point in pursuing it.

 

And now, how did he feel about Abby? He wasn't sure. There hadn't been anyone else since that night, and there was only one man in Abby's life right now and that was Adam. All he wanted was to be a part of his son's life without all the secrecy. It was time to confront it.

 

##

 

It certainly wasn't what he'd expected. Adam was already in his pyjamas, having eaten earlier. He'd insisted on waiting for “Uncle Matt” so he could say goodnight, but then went off to bed quietly. Apparently he'd been bribed with a new computer game if he went to bed without a fuss so that mummy and Matt could have a nice dinner on their own. Abby had gone to considerable effort and Matt felt somewhat underdressed for the occasion. She looked even more gorgeous than usual in a simple black shift dress with the silver necklace he'd bought her for Christmas. He'd offered to help Abby with the dinner but she shoo'd him out of the kitchen and told him to open the wine and make himself at home.

 

Dinner was pleasant and relaxed, and both drank more wine than was probably sensible. They left the dirty dishes and moved to the lounge and sat on the sofa. That was when things suddenly felt a little awkward. Something hung in the air. Matt wanted to just ask Abby to confirm he was Adam's father but the words wouldn't come out. Abby too seemed on the edge of saying something but was also struggling to find the right way of saying it. Finally, she cleared her throat and spoke.

 

“I've been meaning to do something like this for ages,” she said. “A proper thank you for everything you've done over the last few years I suppose... and … well, I thought maybe it was time I stopped fighting my feelings and just went for it.”

 

“Went for it?” Matt was intrigued.

 

“Yes. Jess has been badgering me for months. She could see it but I always resisted. I was afraid I guess. Losing Connor hurt a lot, and I don't know if my heart could take something like that again.”

 

He suddenly realised what she was implying. It made sense, making Adam go to bed early, the fantastic meal, the dress...

 

“But being alone can hurt just as much, Abby.”

 

“I know,” she whispered, and she leaned in, almost holding her breath. Matt was taken back to that night, almost seven years ago now, where they'd been in this exact same position on his sofa. That night had been rushed, a giving in to lust and passion that had built up over months. This felt different.

 

He leaned in too, meeting Abby's lips with his and then pulling her into his arms as he deepened the kiss. It felt good. He hadn't realised just how much he actually wanted this. When they parted, he gazed into Abby's eyes trying to read her. Was she regretting it?

 

“Okay?” he said, not sure if he wanted to know the answer after all.

 

“Yes,” she replied softly. “More than okay. I wasn't expecting to feel like that.”

 

“Can I kiss you again?”

 

“I think I'd like that!”

 

The second kiss was more confident, and Abby leaned back against the back of the sofa as she yielded to Matt's probing tongue, sighing softly as she let her own tongue tangle with his. His hands moved slowly over her body, and one settled just under her breast as if he wasn't quite sure if it was moving things on too quickly.

 

“Is this still okay?” he murmured. “Adam...”

 

“You're right.” Abby sat up, a little shaken. “He's probably asleep by now but I wouldn't want to disturb him.”

 

“I understand,” Matt leaned back, his head reeling and confused. He hadn't planned on the evening taking this turn but now that it had, he was disappointed that it was ending before it had begun. Abby had stood up and was now fussing over the dirty dinner plates, stacking them for the dishwasher. Matt gave her a few moments, swallowed down the last of his wine then got up to go and help her. It was certainly very awkward and neither spoke for several minutes until the table was clear.

 

Matt opened another bottle of wine and poured Abby a large glass of wine. “Trying to get me drunk?”, she smiled.

 

“Wouldn't dream of it! But unless you want to dwell on what just happened, let's do what we usually do on a Saturday. I'll even let you choose the movie.”

 

Abby grabbed the TV remote and began checking through the channel guide to find something to watch. Matt stole a glance at her as he settled back on to the sofa. Whatever it was that had sparked off that kiss has passed, but where had it come from? Abby had never really given any indication of wanting more than friendship from him, but what was she'd said about Jess?... He too had had the Beckers suggesting to him that maybe he should make a move on Abby. Of course, they wouldn't have a clue about their past. Would that have made a difference?

 

One thing was certain though. He couldn't bring up the question about Adam now.

 

##

 

He awoke to a familiar smell. Someone was cooking breakfast. For a moment he wasn't sure where he was, but then he realised that he was in Abby's bed. How the hell had he got here? He had a vague recollection of them kissing on the sofa but Abby had stopped it going any further. They'd then polished off another two bottles of wine whilst watching some terrible movie he couldn't even remember the plot of.

 

Had he and Abby slept together after all? He lifted the bed covers and was relieved to find that he was still in his underwear. After a quick glance around the room, he had located his jeans and shirt, neatly folded on the chair by Abby's dressing table. He supposed he should get dressed and face the music. He pulled on his jeans and slipped his shirt on before poking his head around the door. Abby and Adam were in the kitchen.

 

“Morning sleepy!” She called. “We're having pancakes before Adam goes off to football practise, do you want some?”

 

“Sounds good, yes please.” He came out, fastening up his shirt buttons and trying to read the situation. Adam seemed completely unfazed by Matt's presence at this time of day, which was a relief.

 

“Come and sit by me,” Adam demanded, patting the vacant stool next to him. Matt did as he was told.

 

“Football practise, eh?” Matt said, sitting down. “Didn't know you played?”

 

“He started a couple of weeks ago. Daniel, his friend from school, goes too. His mum picks Adam up and brings him home.” Abby said. “And you've got 15 minutes to finish your breakfast young man, she'll be here soon.”

 

Adam wolfed down the last of his pancake and excused himself to go and get his kit from his bedroom, just as Abby served Matt his pancake. They both watched the boy disappear into his room before speaking.

 

“I can disappear if you want me to,” Matt said. “What happened last night?”

 

“You were trying to insist on going home,” Abby laughed, “But you could barely stand, let alone make your way down to the street to get a taxi. I managed to persuade you to stay here. I figured it would be safer.”

 

Matt felt his face burn. “Thank you,” He had never been drunk before, at least not to the extent where he couldn't remember what he'd done. “And you....? I didn't...”

 

“You were the perfect gentleman. I helped you get out of your clothes and put you in my bed,” It was Abby's turn to blush now. “I slept on the sofa if you're worried something happened.”

 

Matt sighed. “Last night....”

 

“We should probably talk.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

At that moment, Adam returned from his room carrying his small rucksack with his football kit in. He looked from Abby to Matt and then Abby again. “Did Uncle Matt sleep over?”

 

“He did. Does that bother you?” Abby said.

 

“Nah. I guess he's okay.” There was a pause, then Adam looked directly at Matt. “Does this mean you're going to be my daddy now? Daniel's Uncle Paul sleeps over sometimes and he's going to marry Daniel's mum.”

 

Abby almost choked on her coffee and opened her mouth to try and answer, but the door buzzer went and Abby quickly changed the subject round to him getting his bag because Daniel's mum was on her way up to take him to football. Then, with Adam ushered out of the door, Abby turned to gather up the breakfast platess, avoiding Matt's gaze.

 

“Abby? We need to talk.” This was finally the moment he'd needed. Now was the time to ask the question he desperately needed the answer to.

 

“Last night shouldn't have happened,” Abby said quickly. “I'm not ready and neither is Adam.”

 

“We can talk about 'us' later. The kid had a valid question and its one I'd like to know the answer to as well.”

 

Abby spun round and glared at him. He couldn't work out if her face was angry, scared or confused. “He's a six year old boy, they jump to all kinds of conclusions.”

 

“Okay, I'll rephrase it.” Matt took a deep breath. It had to be now or never. “Am I Adam's real father?”

 

For a moment, he believed she was going to laugh at him and tell him not to be so ridiculous, but her face changed and in silence she moved over to the lounge area and sat on the sofa. Matt followed and sat next to her, waiting for an answer.

 

“Abby?”

 

“Yes. Yes, you're Adam's father.”

 

Matt wasn't sure how he actually felt now that he had confirmation. He'd always assumed it to be fact, but hearing Abby finally admit it seemed strange. “Thank you for being honest with me at last.” was all he could say.

 

“I should have said something a long time ago, but I was afraid that I'd lose Connor, and then I was afraid I'd lose Adam too.”

 

“I don't intend to pursue any kind of custody battle over him if that's what you're worried about. I've always suspected I was his father, I just needed to know for certain.”

 

“Always?” Abby said.

 

“From the moment we heard you were pregnant. I understand why you had to let everyone think the baby was Connor's....”

 

Abby leaned forward, burying her head in her hands. It had been a very difficult time, one she'd never talked about before now.

 

“I knew I was pregnant before I left for Vancouver,” she began. “I should have told you.”

 

“And what would it have achieved? You were about to start a wonderful new life with Connor. But if you knew you were pregnant after a one night stand and that the truth might ruin everything, why didn't you...”

 

“Don't even go there!” Abby spat. “The thought did cross my mind briefly. An abortion would solve all my problems right? But I just couldn't. So the moment Connor and I arrived in Vancouver I pounced on him. He always believed that's when Adam was conceived – a symbol of our new start.”

 

Abby continued her story, how Connor had thrown himself into life with Evan Cross's team and getting excited about becoming a father. Just as Abby had feared, he spent a lot of time researching pregnancy and when to expect certain things. She knew it would only be a matter of time before he worked out she was more advanced in her pregnancy than she'd let on, but somehow he didn't. She recalled going for a scan and Connor insisting on going with her. She thought this would be when he realised, but his emotions at seeing 'his' baby on the screen just got the better of him and any rational thought seemed to leave. He even scoffed at the doctor when he said that everything was as it should be at about 20 weeks. “Oh we're only at 15 weeks, doc!” The doctor had exchanged a look with Abby and he sensed something was amiss. Abby hung back at the end of the appointment, sending Connor off to get the car.

 

“You're definitely at 20 weeks, Miss Maitland. The scan is very accurate.”

 

“I know. But my fiance doesn't and it needs to stay that way.”

 

“It's not his baby I take it?”

 

“You'd be correct.”

 

“I can make a note on your files to be discrete when mentioning your due date if your fiance is present, but you really should tell him the truth. It will come out eventually, and the longer you leave it, the harder it will get.”

 

Matt shook his head and stood up. “And you never did get round to telling him did you?”

 

“How could I? It would have killed him. It didn't seem to matter anyway. We were there, you were here....”

 

“Maybe... just maybe... someone else deserved to know the truth? Like me? Abby, the kid's six years old, and Connor's been gone for three years, yet its only now than you're confirming it.” Matt could hear his voice getting louder. He hadn't realised just how angry he was over this.

 

“I know, and all I can say is I'm sorry. Every time I meant to tell you, something happened. And the longer I left it, the harder it got.” She reached for his hand, but Matt shrugged her away. He wasn't even sure he wanted to be near her at the moment. All this time when he could have been a father to Adam had been denied to him.

 

“You do have every right to be angry with me,” Abby continued. “But it was Connor that was there for Adam in the early days, changed his nappies, fed him, sat up with him at night when he was teething...”

 

“And I would've been too, Abby, given a chance!” He grabbed his jacket and strode towards the door. Abby followed and tried to stand between him and the door, pleading with him not to leave.

 

“Stay, Matt. At least finish your breakfast. Adam will be out for a couple of hours, it'll give us time to talk.”

 

Matt shook his head. “I'd done talking I think. Thank you for taking care of me last night, Abby. I need to go home, shower and clear my head.”

 

He left, not looking back until he was safely inside his car and trying to fight back the tears he was on the verge of shedding. He'd wanted to know the truth for so long, but now that he did, why did it hurt so much?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
